The French Mistake
by Impossible Oswin
Summary: The Doctor and Amy wind up in a parallel universe in which they are the stars of a show called Doctor Who!
1. Chapter 1

**The Doctor Who take on Supernatural's "The French Mistake".**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Doctor, how could it even get in here?!"

Amy's eyes filled with panic as she and the Doctor backed away slowly from the incoming Dalek.

"I - I don't know, I don't know, Pond," the Doctor whispered hurriedly, reaching into his inner pocket. "But right now looks like an extremely good time to -"

His hand shot out yielding his sonic screwdriver, and the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors swung open.

"-RUN!"

The Doctor and Amy dashed outside and slammed the doors shut, leaning their backs on the door and breathing deeply in relief.

"CUT!"

The two looked up sharply, taking in their surroundings. Several men and women sat not far in front of them, one yielding a megaphone. An assembly bell rang somewhere overhead.

"Okay, that's a wrap, everyone! Let's go get some lunch, I'm starving."

Amy blinked. "Uh, Doctor... We're surrounded by cameras."

"Yes, I've noticed. Trying to work out where we've lande -"

"Hey!" A pretty woman carrying a microphone came marching towards Amy from the other side of the area.

The Doctor jumped. The lady wore high heels, and high heels never meant good. Unless they were being worn by River Song. Then high heels usually meant good. Hmm...

"Karen, Matt, great job as always," she flashed a smile at the two as they turned to look at each other in confusion. "Are you guys up for a little behind-the-scenes action? Stephen promised the fans another segment…"

Amy raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, mouthing, 'Stephen?' as the woman beckoned for them to follow. "It's just an interview, guys, I thought someone talked to you?"

"Right, okay," the Doctor scratched the side of his face awkwardly. Rassilon, was that makeup on his face?! "We'll just need, uh, a little… Time! Yes, time. Because we've got that, uh, Am _- Karen -_ What's that thing we've got again?"

"Sorry, what?" Amy shook her head, shooting her friend a "I've-got-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about" look.

"Give us an hour!" The Doctor gave a tight smile mixed with a strange, high-pitched sort of nervous giggle, and grabbed Amy by the arm. He pulled her away before the interviewer could respond.

"Doctor, what's goin' on? I'm completely lost," Amy whispered, not really knowing why she was whispering.

"I'll explain it to you on the T.A.R.D.I.S." He turned around and flung the T.A.R.D.I.S doors open and his eyes widened. Oh, no. This was worse than he'd thought. He slammed the doors shut.

"Okay, right then, Pond," the Doctor turned slowly towards his friend, his back to the blue walls of his time machine. "Good news and bad news. Good news: The Dalek is gone. Bad news: You know my bigger-on-the-inside-box?"

She nodded, not following.

"Bit of a problem. It's not bigger on the inside anymore."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Feedback very much welcome. **

**If you liked it, review and follow/favorite! If you hated it, review and tell me why! And if you review, it maybe possibly will increase the chances that the Doctor will land in your yard. Just saying.**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not yet, anyway. *evil laugh***

* * *

"How is that possible, how is that even remotely possible?" Amy opened and shut the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors, shaking her head. "Doctor?"

She turned to see him staring off at someone walking towards them. The Doctor grinned. "Rory! That's a relief. How'd you get here?"

"And what are you wearing?" Amy muttered under her breath.

Rory bit into an apple as he neared the two. He was clad in a dark t-shirt splattered with the word _Blondie, _and distressed jeans. "Hey, guys. How'd last scene go? You know, Matt, you can call Kaz 'Pond' all you like, but I'd much rather prefer you just stick to my real name, thanks." He chuckled.

"Where'd you get that shirt?" The ginger girl looked him up and down with a frown. Where was his usual vest? Plaid?

"Uh... What do you mean? I just wore this, like, last week."

"Doctor," Amy side-glanced at the Timelord. "What is going on?"

"Oh, okay," Rory laughed. "Is this a new game, then, 'Doctor'?"

"What?" The Doctor blinked. "Right! Yes. It's a new game that, uh, Karen and I have invented. It's called Act Like Your Character Would Act in The Real World. Rather long title, really should shorten that. Care to join us, uh..." He trailed off.

"_Arthur_," supplied the actor slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Right. Arthur. Of course. Sorry, getting really into character."

"Yeah, I can see that."

There was a slight pause before Arthur spoke up again. "Uh, have you guys seen Alex? Stephen was looking for her."

"No," the Doctor nodded awkwardly. "No, we have not seen... Alex. I totally know who that is."

"Right, okay," Arthur coughed and glanced around. "So, I, uh, gotta go, then. Lunch break. You guys come join when you're hungry."

"Okay, bye," Amy put a hand in the air and waved at the man standing a foot away from her, much to her own horror. Her co-star nodded curtly, then walked off, laughing.

"Come on, then," the Doctor pulled her aside and settled into a trot. "Let's go find our trailers."

"Why?"

He grinned at his friend as she hooked her arm through his. "To find out who we are, of course."

* * *

"Wikipedia! Lovely." The Doctor rubbed his hands together before typing in, _'The Doctor actor.'_

A couple links came up and a few images of men that resembled his previous regenerations. He re-typed in, '_The Doctor Matt'_ and clicked the first suggestion.

"Looks like I go by 'Matt Smith' here. Good. Ordinary. But good."

Amy leaned over beside him as he typed into the search bar, "Matt Smith and Karen".

She blinked at the suggestions. "Matt Smith and Karen Gillan dating? Matt Smith and Karen Gillan _kiss?_ Fake me is dating fake you?"

He clicked around. "Apparently... not. Good." Pause. "Well, not _good, _I mean, you're lovely, and a great kisser, but you've got Rory, see, and you can be extremely grumpy at your most Scottish, and, well..."

Amy cleared her throat.

The Doctor nodded. "Maybe I should stop talking."

"Yeah."

"And," he continued. "In all respect, they're not _fake. _They're just... Different. Parallel."

"Yeah," Amy wandered about the room and made herself at home on a couch. "Speaking of different, Fake Us have got the money pouring in. Just look at this trailer!"

"Hey, look, now this is cool." The Doctor motioned his friend over and she sat down beside him.

"Wait a minute, that's my room. But it's a set. But it's my room."

"Imagine that," the Doctor shuddered. "The T.A.R.D.I.S interior doesn't match the outside... Not that it ever really did. But this time it's really separated."

_Knock, knock, knock. _

A voice called from outside. "Matt? Karen? You in there? You've gotta be on set in twenty!"

"Twenty?!" The Doctor glanced at the clock.

"But," Amy protested. "Didn't they say it was a wrap? Doesn't that mean, like, they're done or something?"

He shrugged. "How should I know? I'm just a Doctor!"

The voice sounded again. "What are you guys doing in there?"

"Uh," Amy called. "Be... Out in a bit!" _I hope that's how I talk here. _

"Come along, then, Pond," the Doctor straightened his bow tie apprehensively. "Looks like we're going to have to do some acting."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you liked it, review and follow! If you didn't review and tell me why! And if you review, it maybe possibly increases the chances that the Doctor will land in your yard.**

**- Impossible Oswin**


End file.
